The Lost Dream
by Savannah Green
Summary: John cena and his dad hav a really tite relationship. He's his trainer, father and friend. He and his dad love wrestling and it brings them together in this story of triumph, courage and a father son relationship.
1. A dream come true

The Lost Dream

The arena was filled with cheers. The crowd was going wild for the next competition. Camera flashes were going off in every direction. Everyone was waiting in anticipation for the final match, looking at the curtains with their cameras ready. The theme music hit and the crowd was in a standing ovation for John Cena. He stepped into the ring with his opponent Kurt Angle, ready for the fight of his life, for the WWE (world wrestling entertainment) championship. The bell rang. The match had begun.

John Cena was a kid from West Newbury Massachusetts. His career in the WWE has been skyrocketing because of his popularity with the fans. His corny jokes left the crowd and millions watching at home in laughter. It wasn't only his skills with the mic, it was his skills and passion he brought into the ring. From his cocky catch phrase "You can't see me" to his deadly finishing move, the stunner, John Cena was loved by millions. The support from the fans was overwhelming. His wrestling career had surpassed its peak as he is set to face Kurt Angle for the WWE championship at the biggest spectacular in sports entertainment, Wrestle Mania 21. His opponent Kurt Angle is a young man from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. He is a self-proclaimed "wrestling god". His career has been successful with a book and his new radio talk show. As for his wrestling career, it has been very good. Not based on the fans, but based on the fact that he has had the longest championship reign since ten years ago.

Now in the ring, main eventing at Wrestle Mania, the two men locked up. John Cena was not having a good start to the match. He got so many slaps his chest was turning red. Kurt was tiring Cena down with multiple closelines. Kurt went for the cover and was so close but when John Cena heard the crowd chant "CENA! CENA! CENA!" he lifted his shoulder up for a 2-count. Kurt was so frustrated and gave John a couple minutes to recuperate. Finally Kurt noticed John Cena was up and turned around only to find himself being boxed out. Kurt was bent over and Cena saw the opportunity for a stunner. He pumped up his shoes and connected. He then did his classic "You can't see me" phrase and hit Kurt Angle with the five-knuckle shuffle. Cena connected for the three count and was the new WWE champion!

He couldn't believe it. He has just got what he worked his whole life for. The crowd cheered in a standing ovation for their new champ. Cena knelt in the middle of the ring, holding his championship like it was his new baby. He closed his eyes as he lifted his head to the sky.


	2. Back in the day

"Boys come to the kitchen for dinner" Carol had been yelling for her four boys to come to dinner. It was such a tough job trying to get her boys John, Dan, Sean, and Boug away from the video games. Only one thing would bring John running, the voice of his father.

John had a really tight relationship with his dad. He respected, yet feared him. What ever his father said, he did. John Cena sr. was not only a father to John but also his trainer. Since he was a little baby, John Cena loved wrestling. The larger than life personalities that the wrestlers portrayed and the size of them drew John to the TV. He could watch for hours in amazement. It became his dream to wrestle for the then WWE and started to train with his father. They would spend gruelling hours in the gym and inside the ring everyday.

The boys finally came to dinner and sat down.

"Son, after dinner..."

John cut off his dad and said "Yeah, for sure"

His mother shook her head, "Why can't you be playing baseball or basketball? This is dangerous"

"Carol, its not like its going to be his job" John Cena sr. lied.

All he wanted for his son was to make it to the WWE and start a great career for himself.

It was 7 o'clock and he and his dad left for the gym. No one bothered waiting up for them. When John and his dad reached their house at 12 a.m. everyone was asleep but they changed that once they stepped inside.

"John! You have to work on that move, I keep showing you over and over again and you just don't get it! How can I make you understand!"

"DAD! Its not my fault, I need more practice" John replied to his angry father.

"What's all the noise?" asked Carol as she awoke to the screaming voices of John and John sr.

"Well, the regional tournament is next week so you better be ready." John sr. said.

"Oh my gosh, don't worry about that, you've been practicing everyday, you'll be fine." Carol assured her son.

"Yeah I know I will, you saw my crazy drop kick and then that closeline…you didn't see that coming. Why you even yelling, I beat you" John snickered to his dad as he lightly punched him.

"Alright, I don't mean to yell but you don't have to tell me you won, get to bed now" John Cena sr. hugged his son and went to his bedroom.


	3. Road Trip

The next day, John started to pack for his weeklong tournament. It was taking place in Stamford Connecticut. The only person that was coming was his father. The tournament was on Monday so they made their way to Stamford on car starting Saturday night. They were planning on looking around until Monday since it was just a 4-hour trip.

"WOOOOOOO! ROAD TRIP" John yelled.

"Buckle your seat belt John. Don't want you breaking anything before you get to arena." John sr. joked.

John couldn't wait to get to the hotel and fool around, go shopping and have a good time. When it comes to the tournament he is no joke and all competition. He gets really fierce and competitive in the ring and is easily disappointed.

They arrived at the hotel and went down to the gym. John wanted to just hang out and play games but his father didn't want to waste a minute.

It was 9 p.m. when John went to sleep. He was so exhausted but couldn't wait for his first match tomorrow morning.

It was five in the morning and John and his father were getting ready to go to the arena. They reached there at 6 a.m. and began to practice, his match was in 10 minutes. John continued in a winning streak for 5 matches and reached the finals in his weight division.

The final match was with a young boy from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania by the name of Kurt Angle and he was the biggest thing John had ever seen. This was the first time John was afraid to wrestle, but he never backed down to anyone and wasn't planning on starting today.

John had lost. Even though Kurt was in the same division as John he was so built. John did his best but couldn't get the three count on him.

"Hey, you were really tough to beat. You gave up a good fight."Kurt said.

"Ye, you too."John replied.

John didn't know it but there was a scout there from Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) and saw his talents in the ring.


	4. Amazing Opportunity

"Hello gentlemen, I am Victor from Ohio Valley Wrestling and I saw your match just now. Im just blown away. How old are you two?"

"I'm 19"replied John.

"Same" replied Kurt.

"I was wondering if you two would like to come down to Ohio and check out our trainig center. See if you'd like to wrestle for us. We get scouts from the WWE to come all the time and many of our wrestlers continue their career there."

"Umm.."John was shocked and happy but was unsure his parents really wanted wrestling to be his career but he knew for sure he wanted it.

Kurt on the other hand said "Yeah for sure, may I have a number to reach you at?"

"Yeah, same for me. I'm gonna have to talk to my parents about it."

"No problem. Heres my card. May I have your numbers?"

John and Kurt exchanged numbers with Victor.

"I'll call you boys in about a week. Good Luck."Victor smiled.

The boys looked at each other in joy.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we were just asked by them, like half their wrestlers make it big!" Kurt exclaimed to John.

John really wanted to go, the only thing in his way was convincing his mom.

On the way back home, John talked to his dad about this major opportunity.

"Dad, half the people that go there make it to the WWE."

"Really! That's great. We'll check it out. When did they ask you to come?"

"They just said to call but what will mom say?"

"I'm not sure what she will say but I'm sure you're going to that school."

Even after his father's words, John was worried about what could happen at home.


	5. A mothers love

"SURPRISE!"

Carol congratulated her son in coming 2nd place in their region.

"Mom, I was so good that scouts from OVW in Ohio asked me to come to wrestle for them"John smiled.

His mother looked shocked and dissappointed, "John, I thought you weren't serious about this. You're going to college, I thought you wanted to be a history teacher? What happened to that?" she asked in a discouraged voice.

"I do mom, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You know I love to wrestle and I would be great at it."

"I don't care. Your going to be risking your life everyday. I won't know where you are. Its not a stable job, you could get fired at any random moment."

"Mom, there are such things as contracts. I know how to take care of myself, you taught me. I'll be alright."

"John, tell your son he can't do this."Carol demanded her husband almost in tears.

"I don't know how to Carol. This is what he wants."

"Is this what you want too? You know I can't believe you, you're the one who got him into wrestling, trained him, encouraged him. How could you do this?"

"It's what he wants, all I want is what he wants. I know he'll suceed, I've trained him well." John sr. smiled.

Carol just shook her head in tears and went upstairs.

"So….is that a yes or a no?"John joked.

John sr. gave John a look telling him to go away.

John went up to his room and thought about how it would be to work in the WWF. Traveling all the time, city to city, meeting new people everyday, meeting his favorite superstars. He just wished he could make it there but he also hoped that his dreams wouldn't tear his parents apart.


	6. The Phone Call

A week later, a call was made to the Cena household from Victor. The boys went out for dinner with their dad while Carol was at home.

She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Victor from Ohio Valley Wrestling. Is John Cena home at the moment?"

"No, but this is his mother."

"Oh, well did you and your family discuss if John will be coming or not?"

"Yes, im sorry but John won't be coming, he has other plans." Carol replied.

"Okay, thank you for your time. Have a good night." Victor said in a discouraged voice.

Carol smiled in relief.

Kurt was in Boston and decided to see John. He called him up and asked to go out to lunch. John agreed and the two went to a local bar.

"So, why did you decline the OVW offer?"Kurt asked in a concerned voice.

"I didn't, they never called and my parents are still discussing it."

"Yeah, but they called me and I asked if you said yea and they said you declined."

"WHAT! When did they call you?"

"About two weeks ago, they called you the same week aparently."

"I don't know, I never said anything to them. I'll see you later man, I gotta figure this out."John said and left in a hurry.


	7. The Longest Night

"DAD! DID YOU DECLINE MY OFFER TO OVW?"John screamed.

"No, what are you talking about. They didn't call." John sr. replied.

"Well, I was just out with Kurt and he said that he got his call and they told him that I declined."

"Call them back and see what happened."

John picked up the phone and dialed Victor's number.

"Hi, is Victor there?"

"Yes this is him."

"Yeah, its John Cena. Apparently I declined my offer to OVW but I never received a call."

"Oh, yes you did but you weren't home. Your mother picked up and confirmed that you weren't coming." Victor said.

John looked at his dad and said "It was mom!"

John sr. took the phone. "hello, this is John's dad. My wife made a mistake. Is it still posssible for my son to come check it out?"

"Oh yeah, for sure. I was looking forward to adding his amazing talents into our ring. I'll have no problem in scheduling a meeting. I'll call you back soon."

"Thank you so much. Can you take down my cell number just incase we are out again."

Johns dad gave his number and was thankful for the graciousness of Victor.

"CAROL!" John sr. screamed. He was so angry at her actions.

John and his brothers went upstairs, they knew it wasn't going to be pretty. All they could hear through the whole night was their parents arguing. Dan, the youngest began to cry because their dad had left and their mom was bawling. John went to comfort his mom. He felt so terrible that his dream was ripping his family apart. That night seemed the longest in his life.


	8. an uneasy phone call

The next morning John received a call from Victor telling him to come by next Tuesday. John called his dad to inform him, he wasn't back since the night before.

"Hello?" John sr. answered in a raspy voice.

"Dad? It's John, Victor called and said to come next week."

"Oh, that's great but I don't think I can make it but you go."

"Where are you? You sound sick." John said in a concerned voice.

"Im fine, tell your brothers I love them. I'll be home soon so don't worry. Go to OVW, go to WWF, all I want for you is to become the champ, become what you want to. Where ever you go remember that I love you. John just remember the toughest part of getting to the top of the ladder, is getting through the crowd at the bottom."

John hung up uneasily. He knew that his dad had a problem with smoking and he already had a cold. His voice didn't sound to good on the phone but he didn't think anything was going to happen. He packed his things, hugged his family good-bye and was off to Ohio with Kurt.

"So what happened?"Kurt asked John.

"It was my mom, she didn't want me to go but my dad told me to. I don't know, I'm worried about them. They had a huge fight over this and my dad didn't come home yet. He sounded sick or something on the phone but he said to just go and not to worry. I don't get how he expects me to do that." The rest of the drive was quiet.

John and and Kurt arrived at OVW and was greeted by Victor. Their first taping was on Wednesday so they got time to get used to the ring on Tuesday.


	9. memories: i love you dad

John and Kurt were having a great time at OVW and met many nice people. Everything was going good until John received a call from home. His father had passed away in his sleep.

John rushed home in tears. His best friend, trainer, brother, his dad, had just left him.

John Cena sr. funeral day had come and gone. John went back to Ohio and his brothers went back to school. Everything went the same but it never felt the same for John. When he wrestled, he wrestled for his dad, thought about him through the whole match. When he felt like quitting he would think about his dad and it would get him going again.

One day during the taping of the show, a WWE exectutive was watching. He came because of a call Victor made to him about two progressing superstars, John and Kurt. The WWE exectutive was amazed at their talents and wanted to recruit them immediately. John and Kurt agreed and got their contract signed on Jan.01.2000.

Now on April 2, 2005 John Cena had won the WWE championship. He opened his eyes as tears rolled down his face. All he could think about at that moment was his father. His dad wanted him to become the champ and now he is. He got his dream of becoming the WWE champion but lost the dream of sharing this speacial moment with his dad. He remembered the last words he said to him, the toughest part of getting to the top of the ladder, is getting through the crowd at the bottom.


End file.
